Hoshi and Sky's Random Theif Chase Adventure
by Stratagirl
Summary: A random thief and a visit from Dimensional Guardian Hoshi Kibou!    . Equals...adventure and craziness, enjoy!


_**"Hoshi and Sky's Random Thief Adventure" **_

**One-Shot**

**This was the result of listening to Gravitations song "Rage Beat" over and over, lol :). **

* * *

"Hey! Stop!" Hoshi yelled as a young man pushed past her and grabbed the eldery's woman's purse and started to make a break for it down the side walk.

Sky and Hoshi turned their head when they heard someone yell "Theif!" and they didn't see any police coming but they heard siren's but then they stopped. Hoshi looked at her partner. "Oh no he did not just steal from a elderly person!" Hoshi growled out. Sky's ears flattened against his head and he ducked back in her sack and mumbled. "Oh no."

Hoshi pulled her goggles down over her eyes and adjusted her fingerless gloves. "Here we go!" and Hoshi pushed off and started to speed down the side walk weaving in and out of the crowd. It wasn't easy for the fact that the side walks were so crowed but so far so good Hoshi had yet to run into anyone...or run anyone over.

The man suddenly made a leap over the street and landed with more grace than a human should have. Hoshi just blinked. "Okay, definitely didn't see that one coming." and she took a deep breath and sped across the traffic which didn't make the drivers all too happy...at all.

"Hoshi! i don't want to die!" Sky screamed as he clutched the inside of Hoshi sack. He pocked his head out and noticed they had gotten across safely but with very pissed off drivers. Hoshi stopped to see where the man had run off to. Sky pocked his head out. "You could have leaped across traffic like he did."

Hoshi sweat dropped. "Oh, yeah, oopss, hehe."

Sky just made a annoyed expression. "You love being in near death situations, don't you." he said as he slowly ducked back into the sack.

"I can't help it. They just happen." Hoshi shrugged. "There he is!" and then took off.

Sky mumbled in the sack. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die."

"He is not getting away. That is just not right, stealing from a elderly person!" Hoshi yelled out as she zoomed down the sidewalk and then made a sharp turn around a bend just as she yelled out. "That pisses me off!" and just then she almost ran into a group of guys. She screamed as she leaped over their heads. "Ahh!"

They didn't have any time really to react other than to twitch as she leaped over their heads. Only two of the five young men weren't affected by the sudden encounter.

"Well it seems that today is filled with those in a hurry to get somewhere." the red said as they looked behind them as they watched her sped down the sidewalk as she yelled out. "Hey! when someone tells you to stop they mean stoop!" but the theif didn't even turn back to look at her.

* * *

The short man with spiky black hair didn't move when the others started to walk again. The young man with geled back hair walked up to the short man. "Hey Hiei, ya comin?"

"There is a low level demon in the area." and that was all that was said as he leaped away."

"Okay." the Spirit Detective said as he scratched his head. He sighed. "Well guess we shoud envestigate." he ran to catch up with Kurama and Kuwabara. "Hey!" he shouted. Then returning to his nomal level of voice. "Hiei says that there is a low level demon in the area."

"Yes, I sensed it as well. Should we envestigate?" the red head inquired.

"Why not, it's not like we have to be at grandmas at a certain time." the dark haired young man shrugged.

"Then shall we?" the red head inclined his head.

"Yes, let's" the Spirit Detective smiled his goofy smile.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hoshi and Sky they were still trying to gain on the guy. "What the hell does this guy have for breakfast? Solar Ray Engery Drink?" she yelled as she sped down the side walk and almost ran into a woman and her child but the woman pulled the child up into her arms.

Hoshi turned around and yelled. "Sorry!" and when she turned back around she had gone from the sidewalk to merging with the traffic in the street. "Gahh!" she just missed a car with two kids and a puppy in it as she weaved in and out of traffic trying to avoided hitting anyone or anyone hitting her.

"Hoshi!" Sky screamed as he pointed to a huge truck that was crossing in front of them. They both yelled out as their eyes widen. "Ahhh!" the Guardian took a giant leap and just barely made it over the truck. She landed and wiped her brow. "That was close!"

Sky's eye's twitched. "You think!" angry mark pulsing on the side of his head.

"Ahh!" Sky screamed again as he clutched the sack even tighter.

Wha..." and Hoshi looked in front of them. "Ahh!" Another truck was crossing in front of them. It was too close to try and jump over the vehicle so Hoshi leaned backwards and just as they passed under the truck her nose came cemimeters from being knocked right off her face.

Sky flew up out of the bag and forcefully turned Hoshi face to look in front of her. "Pay attention to your front!" he yelled and then glomped himself to her face as she made a sharp turn and just about took out a guy on a bike. "Ride on the sidewalk you nut!" she yelled as she shook her fist.

"You should talk!" Sky screamed in her ear.

"Noo!" Hoshi yelled out irritated.

"What?" Sky yelled back.

"I lost him!" she yelled.

Sky looked and pointed to the right of them. "There!"

The Guardian swerved to the right and somehow someway skated sideways dodging cars here and there until she got to the sidewalk. Once on the sidewalk she took off again at high speed. "He is so getting a ass kicking!" she yelled out as her legs worked harder and harder to keep up with the guy.

Sky whispered in her ear as he still clung to the side of her head. "I don't think he's human Hoshi. I think he might be a demon."

"No, you think? What gave you that idea!" she yelled and then smirked as she brought up her pointer finger and middle and held them in front of her as she continued to skate after the demon. She then made a striking motion across the front of her as she yelled out. "Bindings, level 1, egage, bind and lock!" light blue rope like energy appeared around the guy and wrapped around him as they caused him to fall over on his face. Hoshi sped up to get to him faster. "Now I've got you!" she smirked. Just as she made a screeching stop the demon broke his bindings and took off again. The Guardian tried to leap for him but ended up kissing the ground instead. "Uff!" she air bended herself up and didn't care about the people staring at her.

She took off and just as she picked up speed someone landed beside her. "Hey Hosh, need some help?" the Spirit Detective smiled.

"Hey, how are ya?" the orange haired young man asked as he saluted her.

"Oh you know, it could be better." she smiled as people stared at the two young men as they kept up with her as she sped down the sidewalk on her skates.

"Help would be great Yusuke!" she yelled.

"Kurama, cut through the park I think I know where he's going. Cut him off around the fountain area."

The red head just nodded and swerved to the side and jumped through a bunch of bushes. Yusuke then turned to Kuwabara who was on the other side of Hoshi. They had just turned right as they followed the sidewalk farther down the street. "Kuwabara I want you to cut him off on the other side of the fountain, take this short cut." the Spirit Detective motioned with his to the right.

"Righ!" the orange haired young man nodded. He jumped over a cemented hedge.

The Spirit Detective looked at Hoshi. "And you and I will keep following his ass."

Sky then spoke up. "But...where is he?" he asked.

"He's in a world of hurt when I get a hold of his ass!" she growled out.

Sky and Yusuke looked at each other. Sky looked scared for the demon. "What are you going to with him?"

They had just come to a crossing and they stopped as they looked up and down the sidewalk and the street as they tried to find him. Hoshi growled out annoyed. "I'm going to make a inditation of his face in the ground...pernmently!"

Sky whimpered. "That's not good."

"There he is!" she yelled then screamed out. "Hey! Come back!" and she took off after him.

Sky rolled his eyes. "Right, like he's going to stop so you can beat his face into the ground." the little wolf sighed annoyed. "Great! now He's running off again and I'm sure that's what you had planned."

Hoshi, with Sky glomped to the side of her face, and Yusuke took off after him. The man looked behind him. "Ahh!" they were gaining on him faster than he thought. "What are they running on? The Energizer Bunny?" he yelled out as he leaped over the bridge he just spotted.

Hoshi didn't even slow down. Sky looked terrified. "Hoshi! Stop!"

Yusuke kept up with the Guardian. "Here we go!" he yelled as he and Hoshi leaped up and over the ledge of the bridge.

Sky quickly flew back down into the sack and popped his head out as he clung to the edge of the sack. His eyes bulged out as they fell at a high speed towards the parks ground below them. "Ahh!" the tiny wolf screamed out and then added. "You crazy witch!" tears streamed down his face.

"Shut up Sky and hold on!" she screamed back.

As the Guardian and Yusuke landed she wasted no time in leaping and tackling the man to the ground. Down they both went and rolled until they collided with the fountain's edge.

"Uff!" Hoshi breathed out as her back broke their roll. She grind her teeth and then grabbed the demon by the collar and repeatedly banged him up against the cemented fountain.

Yusuke stopped just as she started to bash him up against the fountain. He looked around at the people staring at her. "What? He stole something from her!" he said not even knowing why the Guardian was chasing after him. Everyone nodded in understanding and continued on with their business.

Kurama showed up just about the same time Yusuke stopped. "What did he do?" the red head asked curious.

Still gripping the demons collar she looked back at the fox. "He stole a elderly woman's purse!" and then turned back to him. "You bastard!" the purse fell out of his hand and as it landed on the ground a one dollar bill landed and the purse landed on top of it. The wind picked up and everyone stared at the one dollar bill.

"Ahh!" Hoshi screamed out irritated. She started to bang his head against the hard ground. "All that chasing for a dollar!" she gritted her teeth and finished with. "You basard!" she screamed right in his face, up close and personal. By this time the demon had bumps and bruises all over his face and his eyes were all swirly.

Just then Kuwabara showed up and stopped as he put his hands on his knees to get a breather. "Urimeshi! What kind of directions were those! That wasn't a short cut! And I was chased by a bunch of people walking their dogs!" he yelled in the Spirit Detective's face.

Yusuke yelled back in his face. "Most likely because your ugly mug was too much to look at!"

Kuwabara looked over as he heard screaming. "I can't believe you put me through that you ass! I almost got ran over by a truck twice! and then almost took out a guy on a bike!"

Yusuke and Kuawabara blinked at the scene.

"She's..." the Spirit Detective started.

His orange haired friend finished. "...really violent."

"I'd say determination was the key in this little adventure." the red head said with a smile as he sweat dropped.

"More like rage." Kuwbara commented.

"Yeah." was all Yusuke could say.

Hoshi dusted off her hands and took out a random thing of rope from her pocket and quickly tied up the demon and pulled out a flip phone and flipped it open and pressed a button and then the send button. "Yeah, it's me, I'm done...well I would have been done sooner if the little ass wouldn't have made a get away scene. Yeah...okay, bye." she flipped the phone closed and then turned to the Yu Yu Hakusho guys. "Well I'm off, catch ya guys later!" and she waved as a light blue portal opened and she leaped through it with the demon guy slung over her shoulder.

The guys just sweat dropped. Kuwabara walked away. "I'm going back home to my cat Egichi."

"I'm going to the arcade." the Yusuke said as he folded his arms behind his back.

Hiei didn't say anything just leaped off to somewhere.

"I need to go to the store for mother." Kurama said as he casually walked off towards the store.

The day has certainly taken the Yu Yu Hakusho young men by surprise, and gave them quick a work out, but what would you expect when there is a Guardian on the lose in your dimension righting the wrong and serving justice when it is needed.

Sky's head pops out of the blank black t.v. screen. "Where is my reward for putting up with all this craziness!" he cried as waterfall tears streamed down his tiny blue cheeks. And then he just flopped over the edge of the hole he made and said as he wiped away the tears. "But at least I'm alive." and stared crying for a whole different reason.

The End :).

* * *

**I know that the ending wasn't very...ending like but I just don't know what else to do with it and I'm getting tired of it sitting on the computer and it not getting done, lol. So if you would like a second chapter let me know...or I might just come back and re-upload it after I figure out a different ending, lol. Who knows *shrugs* :). I hope you enjoyed most of it, lol. Have a great day eveyone and happy readings and/or writings to you all :). Toodles! :waves!: ^_^. **

**Stratagirl :). **


End file.
